


Balm of My Soul

by flowerfan



Series: Season 7 future!fics [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, NYC, future!fic, married!klaine, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Blaine isn’t really sleepy… silly conversations ensue.</i>
</p>
<p>Part of a series of “Season 7” ficlets that look at events in the early married life of Kurt and Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balm of My Soul

_March, 2015_

It's been a good day. An entirely good week, in fact. Despite the fact that it's still pretty cold outside, there are definitely signs that their first New York City winter as a married couple is finally coming to an end. Blaine had woken Kurt up this morning excited about the clocks springing forward, and had brought a giant bunch of bright yellow daffodils home after his rehearsal. Now Kurt's adorable and oddly energetic (for this time of night) husband is rattling off the news of his day as he dashes back and forth between the bedroom and the bathroom, stripping off his plaid jacket and pink button down shirt, hardly able to stop chattering as he brushes his teeth and then jumps into bed. Literally jumps.

"You're awfully happy tonight, especially for someone who didn't get home until almost midnight."

"Rehearsal won’t usually go so late," Blaine says, squirming down under the blankets and trying to slide his cold toes under Kurt's warm calves. "You know the first week of a new show is always crazy, and tonight the music director couldn't start until after some dinner meeting he couldn’t get out of. But it was light out when I finished with my last class, and still light out when I went to rehearsal. And it was almost seven o'clock!"

"This is your favorite time of year, isn't it?" Kurt asks, wondering how he hasn't noticed before.

"It is. Everything is waking up and starting to grow. You can almost see all those tiny light green buds everywhere. And it's only going to get lighter, and warmer, and just better," Blaine declares, flopping over to turn off the light on the bedside table and then rolling back over towards Kurt.

"You don't seem very sleepy." Kurt pushes up on an elbow and takes in the giddy look on Blaine's face, as if Blaine had just been waiting for Kurt to make this observation.

"I'm not."

"I've got to be at Vogue at eight a.m. if I want to get in a half day of work before classes tomorrow."

"I know." Blaine grins at Kurt. "You can go to sleep."

Not a chance, Kurt thinks to himself. "Okay, maybe I will." He rolls over, away from Blaine, and makes himself comfortable, one hand shoved up underneath his pillow. Blaine curls himself into Kurt's body, his chest and stomach and hips warm against Kurt's back, only the thin cotton of their tee shirts and boxers between them.

Blaine's arm wraps over Kurt's body, and Kurt takes his hand, holds it up under his chin. For a moment, as Blaine lies still against him, he thinks he has gone too far and convinced Blaine that he actually does want to sleep, but then he feels Blaine start to move against him, and Blaine's hand slides down his side.

Blaine's breath puffs against his neck, and Kurt twists towards him and presses a firm kiss to his mouth.

"Mmmm," he says, pulling back and smacking his lips, now lightly coated in Blaine’s lip balm. "You went back to the mint one."

Blaine looks confused for a moment, and then smiles. "The mint is my favorite. But I save it for springtime."

"Are lip balms really seasonal?"

Blaine shrugs. "I dunno. But the mint always makes me think of spring gardens."

Kurt thinks about it for a minute. "You use vanilla in the winter."

"I do.”

“Like Christmas cookies and baking.” 

“Um-hm.”

"Where does the strawberry one fit in?"

Blaine laughs. "Special occasions." 

Kurt kisses him again, rubbing his lips against Blaine's. 

"You're just using me as an easy source of lip balm, aren't you?" Blaine says, his voice going lower as Kurt reaches around to grab his ass and pull him close. “Lazy.”

"It's obviously why I married you."

"Whatever did you do when we were apart?" 

Blaine says this lightly, and Kurt instantly regrets the all too truthful response that pops out.

"I had dry lips."

Blaine pauses in his ministrations - he had just started dropping little kisses along Kurt's neck and Kurt really wishes he'd just keep going - and stares at Kurt. "You're serious."

Kurt shrugs. "I am."

"Why didn't you just buy some lip balm? It's not a special order kind of thing. They sell them everywhere."

"I don't know, I just didn't. I never had to before; you always had so many of them at the loft. Or in your jacket pocket, or your messenger bag."

"You're a lip balm thief." 

"So sue me. They made me think of you. And I missed you."

"Once you figured out that we were meant to be," Blaine says with feeling, pushing Kurt's hair off his forehead and leaning in to rub their noses together.

"Well, yes."

Blaine draws a finger along Kurt's lips appreciatively. "I have a hard time imagining you actually letting your lips get chapped."

"I said dry, not chapped," Kurt corrects.

"Oh, sorry, excuse me." Blaine's thumb is drawing circles on Kurt's hip, and it's maddening to be teased so perfectly. Kurt leans in to start the sexytimes in earnest, when Blaine huffs a laugh against his cheek.

"What?"

"You know most of those Chapsticks were Sam's."

Kurt's eyes go wide, and Blaine cackles. 

"You had better be kidding."

"I am. Mostly. Except the cherry ones. Those really were Sam's."

"You don't like cherry," Kurt says, frowning.

"It's true," Blaine says. "That made it easy to tell that those were his. But not to worry, all of the lip balms in my possession at the moment are mine. And what's mine is yours, husband, so steal away."

"What's yours is mine?" Kurt asks.

"Yup. Anything you want. Lip balm, shampoo, deodorant, have it all."

Kurt isn't thinking about toiletries, however. He's got something else in mind. Wrapping an arm around Blaine, he rolls on to his back and pulls Blaine on top of him, sliding both hands into Blaine's boxers until he has one round, full ass cheek in each hand.

"How about this?" he says.

"All yours, baby." Blaine moans appreciatively and presses down against Kurt's body, as Kurt's fingers massage and pull, tugging at Blaine until he has him right where he wants him. "All yours."


End file.
